


at your pleasure

by awaikioku



Series: as you wish [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Explicit Sexual Content, He gets what he wants, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, This is pure filth, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung, san is a queen, who also comes thrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaikioku/pseuds/awaikioku
Summary: All thought processes are useless when Wooyoung sees San naked lying beneath him, his chest heaving, his blush running down from his cheeks to the collarbones, his eyes hooded with lust, mewling out his name in between sinful moans. His mind goes blank, his air is knocked off his lungs, and all he can think about is how he can fuck the living daylights out of him.Too bad he has to share the joy with Yunho.Because San’s a slut and San’s a queen. If he wants two dicks, he gets them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: as you wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156121
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	at your pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without Plot again because haha yolo
> 
> Everything in this fic is consensual.

There’s something about Choi San that destroys Wooyoung. 

And he’s sure it’s not him to blame but San, because Yunho utterly agrees with him. Now it would be questionable how the rest of the five don’t, but Hongjoong and Seonghwa are hoes for each other, Yeosang is busy closeting himself behind the video games, Mingi is going through his meditation with pilates shit (maybe he wants to become a monk) and Jongho has his testosterones on overdrive so that was out of the question. Okay, so maybe, there is a fifty-fifty chance that there is something wrong with him  _ and _ Yunho, but who cares?

All thought processes are useless when he sees San naked lying beneath him, his chest heaving, his blush running down from his cheeks to the collarbones, his eyes hooded with lust, mewling out his name in between sinful moans. His mind goes blank, his air is knocked off his lungs, and all he can think about is how he can fuck the living daylights out of him.

Too bad he has to share the joy with Yunho.

Because San’s a slut and San’s a queen. If he wants two dicks, he gets them.

Wooyoung isn’t exactly sure how it all started. Being best friends with him, he had been promoting shipping material for their fans, a little too intimate at times because the fans love it, and it never bothered them. But somewhere in the middle, he started feeling compelled to do more; if he could hug San, slap his butt, hold his waist, kiss his cheeks, then why can’t he kiss his lips, touch his bare chest and feel him on his body? Really, why not? He felt like, out of all the people in the entire world, he had the right to do so, and San didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed having Wooyoung’s hand on his naked skin. So, in the middle of experimenting and savouring all the options they had, Yunho saw San giving a good suck on Wooyoung. He shamelessly asked if he could join, and that’s probably when San found the joy in making two cocks hard for him, come for him, and  _ fuck, _ the memory of San’s face painted with the two men’s cum could make Wooyoung come in an instant.

Wooyoung doesn’t necessarily mourn over the fact that he has to share, because although he can have a one-on-one play with San, it is when San had two men attending to him that he was fully ruined, and he thinks nothing can be as orgasmic as that sight.

The part he hates, if he were to say, is when they play rock, paper, scissor and Yunho wins every time (because he has that goddamn lucky charm on him or something) on who fucks San first, when San allows them an option to choose.

“Mn, Yunho…,” San gives out his sounds through his nose, and it’s not everyday that Wooyoung hears it (unfortunately), it’s only when he is needy, when he has four digits up his ass.

It’s still quite surreal to Wooyoung how his small hole stretches out enough to swallow four of Yunho’s long and bony fingers. It’s not a fantasy when he can see it, right in front of his eyes, as they slowly move in and out. Human body is truly a mystery (ignore the fact that that part probably wasn’t made for this).

“Yunho-yah, want you,” San pants, Wooyoung feels the heat coiling in his abdomen whenever San asks for it, whether it be Yunho’s dick or his.

“Aren’t you impatient?” Yunho chuckles, giving a soft kiss on the man in bed. “Sannie, you aren’t stretched enough for me.”

_ Swallowing four fingers and talking about not being stretched enough,  _ Wooyoung scoffs internally. But he knows it is true, because Yunho is big. And that fact kinda pricks on Wooyoung’s pride as a man, but it’s not like he is going to take a shot to swell his dick. He’d rather challenge with skills than size.

So he tries to prove he is a good competitor to Yunho by eating San’s throbbing cock.

“Ah,” San whimpers, and Wooyoung smirks against his balls. 

He drags his tongue from the bottom to the head, digging its tip against the slit that is milking out his precum. 

“Woo, ah,  _ mm- _ ”

Wooyoung likes when San calls his name. It sounds sweeter in his ears like a cotton candy, and he  _ loves _ it when it has a wetness in it, like, right now. San’s cock jolts suddenly in his mouth hitting his back throat, which almost makes Wooyoung gag. Yunho must have brushed his prostate, and Wooyoung glares at the other man holding a smirk. 

“You don’t get to take the entire credit,  _ Woo _ ,” Yunho snickers.

And Wooyoung is no one if he doesn’t feel his competitiveness trigger at such demeanor.  _ Oh, the game is on, Jeong Yunho. _

Wooyoung bobs his head faster, making sure to suck hard when he goes up, adding a touch of playing with his balls, and he feels San shudder.

“Ah, Woo, no!”

Yunho is quick to get the hint of what Wooyoung was trying, and for the love of winning he has (and gets, but not this time because Wooyoung is determined), he pistons his fingers harder, and the squelching sound of lube is just plain  _ lewd. _

“Shit-”

San is squirming on the bed, pleasure from both front and back, and arches his back like the flexible man he is.

“Ah, no, stop,” he cries. “I’m going to come-”

“So come,” they both say.  _ Come for me, _ in other words.

San flips his head in a  _ no-no _ , not because he hates what he’s receiving (quite the opposite, to be honest), but because he knows coming now will result in him coming thrice for the day, and he knows how exhausted he will be by the end. But San should know by now that twice or thrice or four times is the standard with them and that _ he _ enjoys it anyways.

Wooyoung likes to think, that his light bite on San’s cock was the last push of him releasing his cum, and not Yunho’s stupid fingers. Swallowing his cum, he wakes up, glancing over at Yunho in victory, but he sees the other giving a defiant smirk and neither of them accept the defeat. Wooyoung huffs and glances down at San, who is giving a small pout which always thrums his heart and he can’t help but to lean down and give a peck on it.

“I’ll be dead by tomorrow,” San whines. Oh, the idea of killing San with his and Yunho’s dick? Hot.

“You can do it, Sannie,” Yunho encourages, and the innocence he brings about in his voice almost sounds like he is talking about an exam or something. “Besides, aren’t you still hungry for this?”

_ Nope, cross out the ‘innocence’.  _

Yunho slaps his cannon on San’s thigh, ready with a condom on. It’s red and veiny, thick and big, and it looks murderous to Wooyoung’s eyes. But to San, it probably looks delicious, because his eyes hood immediately and nods.

“On your knees,” Yunho demands, and San is quick to comply.

The weight from the four pillars sink on the bed, and while Wooyoung is standing at the side admiring San’s toned arms holding him up, his beautiful curves from his neck to the hip and his small waist, he thinks the sight that Yunho is seeing from the back must be phenomenal. It’s enough to see it in Yunho’s eyes coloured in lustful haze. Wooyoung thinks Yunho looks nothing like an innocent puppy that he portrays on camera (which he is, in usual occasions), and although he does show his domineering side on stages with sexy and hype concepts, it still isn’t the same as him looking down at San surrendering, slithering his tongue on his lips anticipating of what he’s going to taste. And he wonders if the fans were to ever see this, will they wet their pants and get a boner, or chant lines from their holy book holding a crucifix and drown him in holy water? Then again, it’s only San that he would show it to, at least, as far as Wooyoung knows.

San shudders a moan as the cannon sinks in him, and Wooyoung thinks again,  _ oh the wonders of the human body _ —but he snaps out of awe when he hears San moan Yunho’s name.

He isn’t going to stand there and let the two have fun on their own. No way.

He walks to the front and sees San’s eyes shut, relishing in the pleasure Yunho was giving. Wooyoung joins him with knees on the bed, picking up San’s chin and demands, “Pay attention to me too, hm?”

He pulls up his rock hard cock (effect just from watching San being promiscuous) and gives a light tap on his cheek with it. San soon understands, opening his mouth to welcome another cock. 

Wooyoung loves the warmth of San’s mouth. It feels so comfortable, like he never wants to leave. San trails his tongue and sucks at it, eliciting a groan from Wooyoung. If he was shamelessly honest, just the look of San’s pretty lips wrapping around his cock gets to him. 

San moans against his cock, and the vibration shudders him. San is usually good at sucking him off (excellent, even) but he can’t do much when there’s someone slamming a cock in him. Maybe Yunho does live up to his dog status, Wooyoung reconsiders. He does recognise the similarity in how he humps his cock in San, especially in doggy style, and just how he fucks him relentlessly screams animalistic. 

San is probably feeling the wilding cock in his bones, and how he hits the  _ ah-ah-ah _ with the rhythm of the thrust is fucking turning him on. 

“You like my cock, Sannie?” Yunho groans, holding San’s waist in position, not stopping his hip slapping the other’s.

“Ah, so  _ big _ ,  _ nngh, _ so good!” San screams, an open mouth releasing Yunho's name, and Wooyoung slots his cock right back in.

“Come on San-ah, don’t leave me hanging.”

Wooyoung rocks his body together with Yunho’s pace, which he is used to by now. San does his best, trailing his tongue and sucking on it, sometimes choking as it hits the back of his throat, tears brimming on the corner of his eyes. And the way San’s fucked from the front and the back, his glistening eyes glancing up at Wooyoung trying to make him feel good too, is deathly hot. It shudders him and throbs his cock even more, and he gives a groan, holding a handful of San’s hair in his hand. San’s back is arching and the curve is almost artistic, Wooyoung thinks, and he naturally trails a finger on it which makes San flinch. 

“ _ Fuck, San,  _ you’re fucking amazing,” Yunho's groan deepens, and Wooyoung knows he's close. He has had enough sessions like this to know how he’s feeling. Who lasts long in San’s ass anyways?

Yunho grabs San’s waist even tighter, and slaps his skin on him letting out the loudest echo of the day and holds it there. San himself shudders, spluttering his cum on the sheets. 

San powerlessly plops on the bed, as Yunho drags his now smaller cock (still looks like a goddamn machine gun), releasing his weight. Wooyoung slides a condom on him and changes his post with Yunho. He turns the man on sheets around, and San is heaving, his chest moving up and down, his chest flashing in pink, his eyes hooded looking at god knows where, his mouth smeared with whites of Wooyoung’s precum while he lets out faint moans still riding through his orgasm, the rim of his hole red, swollen and slick, opening and closing as if it is greedy for something—and the view is  _ fucking sinful.  _ If this is what Wooyoung will be claimed in hell for, then by all means—because he’d rather have this obscene view in front of him as many times as possible, burn it in the dents of his brain and replay it in hell through the pain, rather than living a fucking boring life in heaven munching on grapes and not knowing how San tastes instead.

He adjusts his pulsing cock on San’s entrance, and he can hear San whimper and flinch, but he doesn’t wait—he sinks it  _ deep _ , and San cries in oversensitivity.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Wooyoung grunts, feeling San’s wall clenching around his length, so tightly, and he needs to hold still before he moves because he might come right then and there. It is a feeling he longed for, and finally getting it in such an intense way was blowing his mind. But he isn’t going to give Yunho a reason to mock him, lasting only a second, so he desperately holds it back.

His first wave subsides, and before he starts his move, San bucks his hip against his crotch, eyeing him with yearn.

_ Fucking hell. _

He harshly grabs his untamed hips, with an intention on putting a mark over the ones Yunho has just left, and pulls his cock out, before he shoves it up immediately.

“Ah!” San lets out a cry of satisfaction, and Yunho giggles from the side as he mouths one of San’s nipples and pinches the other. San grabs Yunho’s hair and pleads, “Woo, more!”

And that’s like gasoline on a raging fire. Although Wooyoung doesn’t have the biggest cock in the world (not that he wants one, that must be arduous), he knows  _ how _ and  _ where _ to make San feel good. He angles his shaft so that he hits the prostate perfectly, and San huffs, clenching tightly on the sheets. The sheet is a mess, and so is San. 

He drags his cock out, thrusts in shallow and deep, just how San likes it. And he confirms.

“So, fucking, good!” 

San is practically drooling, his mouth dirty with the cum and saliva. He is  _ wrecked _ , but nothing fucking turns on Wooyoung more than San wrecked beneath him. And he intends to destroy him, as much as he is destroyed by him.

“Our Sannie is such a mess,” Yunho smiles, and like the brat he is, he covers San’s lips with his, and swallows every moan and calling of Wooyoung’s name. They tangle their tongue sloppily while Yunho also stretches his hand down to San’s cock. He came twice, but he was growing hard again, his cock almost looking painful.

Wooyoung loves being inside San. It’s not warm like his mouth, it’s feverish and impetuous. He likes the drag he feels when he pulls out, as the walls grip him hard as if they don’t want him to leave, and he likes the quaking he feels on his cock when he rams it in, hitting the right spot.

Wooyoung is addicted to fucking San, to make him feel on cloud nine, or maybe just San in general, perhaps unhealthily (isn’t every addiction unhealthy anyways?), and he doesn’t regret it.

Yunho is back at sucking San’s pink nubs on his chest, while San is clenching tightly on the sheets, his back arching, mumbling incoherent words.

“You like this don’t you?” Wooyoung grunts. “Being fucked good, being ruined by us?”

San gives what Wooyoung presumes a nod, very weak being shaken on bed relentlessly.

“Say it,” he demands, halting his move for a moment.

San needs to draw in a sharp breath a couple of times before he can let it out, “I don’t like it, I  _ love _ it. So fuck my brain out of me, fuck me good,  _ please _ Woo-”

Wooyoung doesn’t have to be told twice. He rams in his cock, driving his tip to the prostate, and San lets out something resembling a scream. He intends to  _ fuck his brain out of him,  _ thrusting in _ harder  _ and  _ deeper,  _ but he thinks he’s also losing his mind, because he’s being fucked good all the same, the feverish clenching on him milking him out unsparingly. 

“Ah, ah, I’m coming again, ah!” San cries, and Yunho kisses his cheek wet with tears.

Wooyoung can see how San’s driven to his high with how his inner thighs shake involuntarily, and if his queen demands for it, he gets it. So Wooyoung answers by rutting in his angry cock inside the obscene red rim, hitting the nub where he gets out the cry. San’s cock lets out a spew for the third time in the day, almost translucent and minimal with no more left to spare. His hole clenches through his orgasms and Wooyoung can’t hold it in any longer, he gives once, twice, thrice hard thrusts in him before he releases his cum in a rubber. His brain is boiling and pulsating in spasm, akin to being high on drugs. He shuts his eyes and lets the shiver run through him.

He pulls out his satisfied cock, but when San whines in reflex at the loss, he almost wants to slam it right back in. He fights the urge, and he wins. The two men go ahead and clean up the queen sprawling on bed, powerless. It’s almost meditating tending to San, making him feel better after the wrestle, and the squint in his eyes and the comfortable huff he gives are rewarding enough (no need for pilates!).

Shifting on another clean bed, the three lie down, with San in the middle as Yunho played with his hair and Wooyoung drew circles on San’s bare skin.

“I’m beyond exhausted,” San mumbles drowsily.

“But I love the way you two fuck me,” San breathes teasingly. “Next time, fill me up with your hot cum.”

He drops a bomb before he quickly sets himself off to the dreamland, leaving him and Yunho breathless.

There’s something about Choi San that destroys Wooyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> This is infinitely sinful omg I’m sorry I’ll go meditate and do pilates with Mingi
> 
> Also, I thought this parallel world yunwoosan will only be for this one shot, but I have an itch to write a power bottom San, which I couldn’t show it here much (indigestion). So I might as well write another one shot with them. And maybe from Yunho’s POV. And maybe doing what San wanted to at the end of this fic. No promises, and maybe no one needs it lol  
> So the pilates session with Mingi is on hold, I guess.


End file.
